Small Things
by FullmetalSong
Summary: A megatokyo fanfic. It's the small things in life that are most important. When Largo goes back to America, he leaves Erika a small parting gift she never asked for. Erika and Largo. Piro and Kimiko.
1. Small Mornings

(Author's Notes: I do not own Megatokyo or any of the characters. If they belonged to be I'd be a happy camper, but sadly they are not mine.)

(_Thoughts_)

((Japanese))

The alarm sounded with a loud obnoxious ring.

Erika stirred quietly as she shook off the deep sleep she had been in. A new day had started; the night was over at last. She sighed as reached out limply toward her screaming clock. Once she had slammed a few different buttons on the clock, it was silenced. Erika rolled from her side onto her back. Her eyes wandered around her room as she tried to concentrate on actually getting out of bed. Erika's green eyes traveled from her book shelf in the corner, to the clothes hanging out of her closet, and finally back to her blue sheets on the bed. She didn't want to get out of bed at all. It seemed this had been her mind set since they had gone. Getting up was harder, forgetting the pain day after day was starting to tire her abused heart. In the bright basking rays of the sun, Erika's eyes found a picture sitting next to her alarm clock and beside her blue lamp. The picture had only been taken a few months back, but was already standing proudly in a silver frame with small pink hearts. The frame had been Kimiko's doing. She looked at the picture sadly, remembering the night it had been taken. Just as harsh as the sun was, so was the memory playing in Erika's head.

_Flashback_

"((_Keep your eyes closed you two!))" Kimiko giggled as she led Piro along the street. He stumbled and tried to make sure he didn't fall. Piro was holding onto Largo by the shirt. Both of the American boys had been forced to keep their eyes closed for some reason. Kimiko said that there was a surprise waiting for them. "What does she want?" Largo asked. In all the time he and Piro had spent in Japan, Largo still hardly spoke Japanese. Piro sighed keeping his eyes tightly shut. "She doesn't want you to open your eyes," Piro answered. Kimiko laughed and made sure Largo was keeping up with her and Piro. Erika had told her not to trust him to keep his eyes shut, so she also tied a scarf over his eyes. So far poor Largo had almost gotten hit by 3 cars and tripped over a cat. Lucky for him they were almost at their destination. Kimiko carefully led them into MegaGamers, making extra sure Largo made it in the door. _

_Kimiko smiled at Erika as she watched her put up some of the last decorations with Ping. Together they had turned MegaGamers into a place for a party. Streamers hung from the ceiling every which way, along with balloons, and confetti covered the floor. Together Erika and Ping hung a banner that said "Good Luck!" Kimiko's smile grew, she was really impressed with the going away party they were able to get together. It had only been three nights ago that they had learned Piro and Largo were going back to America. "((Open your eyes now!))" Kimiko yelled. Piro did as he was told and his eyes got wide. "Open your eyes now," Piro translated for Largo._

_Largo struggled to get the scarf off his eyes but as soon as he did he looked around and smirked. "A party? B33r!" He cheered._

"((_I hope you like it… we couldn't just let you leave without a proper goodbye,))" Kimiko said shyly. She was blushing a little as she locked eyes with Piro. _

"((_Thank you… so much Kimiko-chan…))" He was also blushing a little. Before he could say or do anything else he found himself in Ping's iron grip. "((We'll miss you so much Piro-san! Don't go!))" She wailed. He laughed nervously trying to breathe. He weakly hugged her back._

_Erika made her way over to Largo with a small smile on her face. "You better like this," she muttered almost glaring at Largo. He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He and Piro had been there for nearly 2 years and for about the last year he had grown very close to Erika. Neither of them would admit to being in a relationship, but they both cared for each other. They had gotten off to a rocky start. Things weren't easy when Erika had not wanted Largo to even be around. She ripped him apart, and for a long while it seemed like the two of them would never even be able to speak again. They did avoid each other for awhile, but then something changed. They both managed to find the good in each other. They were alike to begin with and with some help from Piro and Kimiko, they finally noticed. They had a friendship that was almost a relationship. The two of them were both happy like that; there wasn't any danger of heartache in a close friendship. It also gave them a chance to care about each other without fear. That's why Erika was smiling, she was acting for him. She cared about him, that's why she'd never admit she was screaming mentally. The thought of him going tore her into piece and spit on her heart. It was like what happened before; Erika was being left behind yet again. _

_(You don't love him. You don't. You can't. Erika, let him go. You're fine on your own. You've been like that for so long, it shouldn't matter. Just keep acting, he'll never know. Never know how you want to cry, how you're going to miss how he smells like burnt cereal and beer…or how you're going to miss how he cares. How he makes you feel… feel nothing! This is for the best. I'm sure he's had enough of Japan. Besides he's got so much to look forward to in America…Act. Just like before, you can make people think you're happy. Do it now.)Erika thought quietly._

"_It is most l33t. You have learned well, now for the b33r!" Largo repeated his request. Holding Erika's hand he made his way to the store counter where there were drinks, ice, and cups. He also eyed a large party sushi platter. He let go of her hand and started to pour himself a beer. As he watched the liquid pour from the can he got lost in his own thoughts. (This is it. You're finally going home. I n33d this b33r… I must stop thinking. Thinking will m4k3 m3 lose the g4m3…My power is down. What could be draining my energy? It seems I am low on resources, I will rely on b33r to power up and reload.) He took a long drink of beer and looked over at Erika who was smiling. (I think I have found the reason I am losing so many hit points. This calls for more b33r… yes I need an excess to make it through this land!) Before Largo knew it, his cup was empty. He started to pour another. _

_A few hours later a new face joined the party. Junpei walked into MegaGamers carrying a cake. He grinned under his mask and set the cake down on the counter. "Junpei bring cake for L33t Master and his friend," the ninja said happily. _

"_Thanks Junpei," Piro said with a smile. Largo was starting to slur his words. "Yeesh looks good. You're a good ninjha," Largo added. "((Let's take a picture with the cake!))" Kimiko chirped. Everyone gathered around behind the counter with the cake in front. "((Who will take the picture!))" Ping asked. " Junpei will take it ," he said reaching out for a camera. Kimiko handed her digital camera to the ninja. He backed up, careful to make sure everyone was in the picture. "1…2…3…," Junpei counted and took the picture. After that was finished Erika started to cut the cake. She watched Largo starting to wobble after the picture. (Well, it is easier to say goodbye when only one person knows what's going on.) Erika thought as she placed the cake on plates. "I n33d more b33r…," Largo muttered. _

_So officially it only took Largo four hours to get more than just a little drunk. He could hardly talk or stand by the time the party was over. Erika helped him to the back room where he could lay down while everyone cleaned up. Largo's eyes looked distant as Erika laid him down on the couch. "Stay here," she whispered. Her goodbye to him was getting easier it seemed. With any luck he'd be hung over at the airport tomorrow and on the plane home. Erika had been leaning over him so that she could help adjust him and make him feel comfortable on the hard sofa. She was about to go help with clean up when she felt a hand on her wrist. Turning quickly back around she saw Largo's head poking up. His hand held her wrist and she tried to pry him off. "I have things to do," she said a little annoyed. "Did I.. telll you... you look pretty…?" He said slurring his words worse than before. _

_Erika blinked and again tried to pull her hand away. "Can we just say you did?" She said. He still wouldn't let go. Instead he tried to pull her closer to him. Erika could have easily smashed his hand, but didn't. She stepped back over toward him and bent back over him. "I told you, I have work to do. Not that you'll ever listen," Erika muttered. Largo looked at her, almost studying her face. "I'vee nevher relly likhed grirls befohre you. I'm gonna missh you lots," He said with a lose and drunk tongue. Now Erika debated breaking his arm, just so she could get away. Run away from the words he was saying. Try to escape getting attached, escape anything she might do. She didn't trust herself, she learned not to when around Largo. He had a way of making her walls come down; he broke through whatever she could throw against him. That's why she needed to go, needed to now. "Largo, let go," her voice was almost panicked. _

"_Dooun't woury Erika. You can trusht meh. I jusht want to show you… why I played the game witsh you," He said. Erika couldn't run before she felt his lips press against hers. They had kissed before, not many times but they had. It was part of their odd relationship, they were together but not. No one knew that they had kissed before. It was her secret and his. As far as Piro or Kimiko knew, they were just two friends who understood each other well. Erika tasted the beer on his breath and pulled away from his kiss. "Stop it!" She said sharply. "But Erika…when can I kissh you agin after I go?" She looked at him and felt her heart sink again. The truth was it wasn't his kisses she minded, it was the pain she knew was coming if she stayed._

_(Erika, you swore you'd never cry over another man again. Get out now, unless you want to go back to living life half dead... If you stay… If you…keep up the act…Erika he's played the game. Let him go thinking he won. Make him go thinking he won. Then you won't look back feeling you crushed him. You can feel good that you made someone else happy…Maybe it'll stop the tears you want to cry. Knowing you did something good.) Erika thought._

_She turned her green eyes back to Largo and finally pried him off her hand. "You can kiss me now Largo...," Erika said slowly. She walked over to the door and shut it, locking it behind her. Turning back around and making her way back to him, she turned on the CD player in the room. The CD was just one of her J-rock CDs that she sometimes used to listen to during her break._ _She got down on her knees and pressed her lips against Largo's. She felt him kiss back, as if he might have loved her, or as if she would let him love her._

_End Flashback_

Erika finally snapped herself back to reality from the memory. The picture still was in front of her eyes, they looked so happy. Even if her smile had been fake that night, Largo believed it. After the party was said and done, Piro told the group that he wasn't going back to America with Largo. Instead he wanted to stay in Japan; Erika knew the reason was her friend. She would leave Piro to tell Kimiko that one day, the two were still shy around each other; things might improve now that he was staying though. Largo still left the morning after the picture was taken. He had a lot to look forward to when he got back to America;an old friend of a friendhad gotten him a dream job with sony. It's what he always wanted and it was waiting for him.

Erika finally threw off her blankets and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to be rid of the tiredness she felt.

"((Erika-chan! Are you up?))" Kimiko knocked on bedroom door.

"((Yeah…,))" She answered slowly.

"((Ah! That's good! I'll make some breakfast!))" Kimiko said, her footsteps on the other side of the door could be heard going back down the hall.

Erika stood up and walked over to her open closet, her feet sounded softly against the white carpet in her room. She flipped through her wardrobe looking for something to wear to work. While she looked for something to wear, she caught her reflection in her full length mirror besides the closet. The sun created a glare on the mirror and blinded her for a moment. She then temporarily stopped her search for clothes and studied her reflection.

Three months ago, she had said goodbye to Largo. Two and a half months ago, she learned she was carrying his child. Instead of just saying goodbye for good she found out that she had a lasting memory he left. She absently smoothed out her baggy t-shirt and let her hand rest on her stomach. Her grey shirt hid the fact that she already had a bump, but it wouldn't hide her secret forever. She had also managed to keep Kimiko in the dark so far, no one knew but her. She hadn't had a problem with morning sickness, she'd only thrown up twice and both times she was at work. Erika blamed it on a bad breakfast or not feeling well. It was another secret Erika would just have to hide, until the very last moment.

(You can't keep it from them forever… You're an idiot Erika. You let this happen; you just… keep making mistakes. How could you? How could you let yourself get that close to someone again…? Didn't you learn the first time! Now look… you've ruined another life.) Erika thought angrily. She violently the clothes in her closet from side to the side. She pulled a Lain bear suit off her rack. It would have to do for work. Some of her cosplay outfits would point her out as pregnant in a moment; Erika had to be careful about what she picked out to wear. She wasn't ready to have Kimiko get emotional over it and she wasn't ready to see Piro's reaction or anyone else's.

Erika looked at the fuzzy brown bear suit in her hand and sighed lightly. (I wonder how many days you can wear this to work in a row?) She thought. Erika would never admit that she was scared about what was going to happen to her, or her baby. All she could do was beat herself up for being stupid enough to do what she did. She let herself become the role she was acting and now she was paying the price. Erika looked out her window and saw the sun shining brightly down on her, as if wearing a smile to make her jealous. She felt so dark inside, so trapped, so torn.

(I… can't be anyone's mother. I don't know how, I don't even know if I could love a child.) She thought as she took off her black shorts she had worn to bed. (I'm on my own on this too… Largo can't know. It was my mistake, not his. I won't drag him back here for this. He walked out of my life and back to America, which is how it should be. With him far away where he can't trick me again… Can't make me weak again. Besides I can do it alone, I don't need anyone. Never again can I be that close… maybe this baby will help me remember how dangerous it is to care.)

As Erika got dressed she noticed her stomach's growth more. Maybe it was her concentration, but she felt even bigger as she studied her body. Erika almost glared at her reflection and her abdomen. "Don't grow up too fast on me… there's nothing here for you so don't hurry," Erika said as she finished getting dressed.

"((Erika-chan! Breakfast!))" She heard Kimiko call. Erika shut her closet stuffing her clothes back in and flinging her PJs back on her unmade bed. Today was a new, bright, harsh day for her to face on her own. That's how her life should have been, just her alone in everything.


	2. Small Thoughts

Largo sighed with discontent at his desk as his eyes wandered around his small cubical. He was trapped at work again, another day without excitement or thrill. Largo was starting to consider that the walls were closing in each day. Not even his l33t posters of Never Winter Nights could make the small cubical look any better. He ran a hand through his long stalk of orange hair and groaned slightly as his eyes half shut. Largo looked as if he were going to lose his mind because of lack of things to do today.

His eyes absently rolled down to look at his desk, his large employee calendar was staring up at him. Everyday before he left work he'd mark off a day on his calendar with a large red x. He was just like a child marking off the days till Christmas. Unfortunately he wasn't counting down the days to anything important. The only thing he had to look forward to was 5 o'clock when he could go home and game, alone.

Life had changed a lot for Largo since he had come home to America. He was excited to finally be coming back to the good old USA. He could finally understand what people were saying to him. There would be no more Japanese being constantly yelled at him, no more getting hit by cars driving on the wrong side of the road, and no more crazy magic girls or zombie girls threatening his life.

Largo absently reached out to his cool thing, which sat proudly on the edge of his small desk. Using his fingers he rolled it around over his calendar. It reminded him of what he left behind in Japan, the times and adventures he had had there. As he played with it his mind wandered more and more. _(Some dream job… Me being here is a crime against my l33t skills. I should be working on new l33t games, building the future of all that is gaming! Creating the new and unthinkable!) _Largo thought angrily.

The great job he had gotten with Sony had turned out to be a desk job any monkey could do. Instead of working on new l33t games, Largo spent his days taking help calls from newbies who didn't know a connector cable from a controller. They irritated Largo to no end, day after day he'd get a few calls from them and then he'd just go home. It was a dead end job where he sat in a box and was paid for nothing.

Largo kept playing with his cool thing, no calls yet today. His eyes went on wandering to various things on his desk. His phone, a "the customer is always right" guide book, and on the end of his tiny desk was a picture. He made a frame for it out of l33t computer parts and hot glue. There were still some pieces of sugar cereal stuck to the frame, but that made it even more l33t. Inside the frame was a picture taken the night before he left for America. He smirked as he thought about that night. Everyone had come to see him off. Each one of the people he saw that night reminded him of how l33t his stay in Japan was.

(_Japan was a place where my l33tness was loved! I was a king! There was not one person not impressed by my l33t skills. I even made a ninja l33t! That country always needed me! There was always something to do there. I got to fight off the zombie menace, build fear bots, and I saved the country from utter destruction! Now that was a game worthy of my time. A game that never got old, or boring…)_ Largo was shaken out of his thoughts by a voice coming from above him. A head popped up over his cubical wall on the right.

"Largo? Are you busy right now?" A small female voice asked. Her name was Colleen, a timid girl who had been in this job for a couple years now. Largo couldn't figure out how she had managed to stay sane. She was only 19 at the oldest and trying to put herself through college. She had mousy brown hair that was only shoulder length and soft blue eyes.

"What do j00 n33d?" He asked glancing at her.

"There's someone on my line right now and I can't figure out what their problem is… No matter what I try their PS2 won't turn on," she said quietly.

The first thing Largo noticed about her was that she wasn't just a normal gamer. She was a lot like Piro, a romance game player, scared of almost anyone or anything. That's why he took pity on her and her weaknesses. He lazily picked up his phone and hit a button that connected to Colleen's line.

She smiled at him, "Thank you Largo!" she squeaked and her head disappeared.

"What is your problem?" Largo asked as strait forward as possible.

"Your stupid play station doesn't work! That's my problem! What kind of piece of crap is this! It doesn't work for shit! What the hell!" A male voice yelled. Largo rolled his eyes, he could tell just from the voice that this person would never be worthy of the title gamer.

"This is what you need to do. Find your receipt and return the l33t machine. You are not worthy!" With that Largo hung up.

Largo's eyes turned back to the picture that sat on his desk. Back in Japan he didn't have to deal with such low level gamers, he didn't have to come home day after day to an empty studio apartment with a machine that could hardly be called l33t. Nothing exciting, nothing new ever happened, for the past three months he had been a rut. Largo quickly opened one of the drawers in his desk, inside there was a handy six pack. He wasn't supposed to be drinking on the job, but it helped the day go by faster. He quickly opened a can and took a long drink.

As soon as he felt the warm beer in his mouth he heard a familiar squeak. He swallowed his beer and glanced at his shoulder. Boo sat there, his large black eyes looking up at Largo with enough sugary sweetness to make someone throw up. Boo held a small post-it in his hands that said, "How about not drinking?" His furry little face looked hopeful.

"B33r is g00d," Largo answered and took another drink. Boo quickly ripped off the post-it and wrote out another message as best as his small paws could. "Are you lonely?" Was all it said. Largo drank more, and Boo waited for an answer. "I just n33d more b33r," Largo replied.

Colleen appeared once again, this time it was more than her head that could be seen. She stood in front of Largo's cubical nervously and smiled. "Largo, who are you talking with?" She asked quietly.

He finished off the beer that he was drinking and cracked his knuckles. "Just B00," he said shortly.

Colleen blinked a few times, she had no idea who or what Boo was. It seemed every day he was having some kind of chat by himself or with this Boo. She couldn't understand why he didn't talk to anyone else in the consumer help department. She couldn't put her finger on what she thought might have been wrong with him, he seemed so alone.

"Would… you like to come to lunch with me?" Colleen said smiling. She held her Inu-Yasha messenger bag over her shoulder and had been on her way out when she heard Largo muttering to himself.

Largo looked up and shook his head. "I do not need food right now. I have b33r." With that he reached back into the drawer and pulled out another can. Colleen smiled warmly again and walked up closer to his desk.

"Alright…," she muttered. Since Largo had come to work for this department she had seen the ornate picture frame on his desk. Maybe Largo did have friends, or family. Colleen was just desperate to know if he did have someone in his life. She quickly picked up the frame and glanced at the people inside the picture. Largo almost flew across his desk toward her.

"What are j00 doing!" He asked a glare forming on his face.

"I just wanted to see your picture… that's all. Who are they?" She said. Largo pulled the picture from her hands and set it back down on his desk.

"Friends back in Japan," Largo snapped. He opened his beer and he felt Boo poke his neck with the pen he was writing with. A new note was there for him to read. "Be nicer to her!" Was all it said. Colleen felt some relief from hearing Largo mention having friends.

"You have friends in Japan? That's good," she said sweetly.

"Why do j00 care so much?" He asked.

Colleen ignored his question and asked another of her own. "What is Japan like? I've always wanted to go, but I never will have the money. Do you still talk to your friends there?" Largo stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out why she was asking him all these questions. He couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself when she said she didn't have money to go Japan.

_(You don't need money to be there, just the money to get there.)_ Largo thought quickly.

No one else had talked to him nearly as much as Colleen was. He hardly even knew this girl, yet she showed so much interest in him. Largo lifted an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I do still talk to my friends there," was all he said.

Colleen smiled warmly again at Largo. "Was Japan fun…?" She knew she was pressing her luck by asking more questions, but she just wanted to know more about him. In the three months he had been in the office, half the people there still referred to him as "that weird guy who talks to himself".

Largo went on studying her; he couldn't understand where these questions were coming from. He took gulp of his newly opened beer and smirked evilly.

"Fun? It was l33t. They had b33r in vending machines," Largo muttered.

"Colleen, are you coming to lunch!" A voice called from outside Largo's cubicle.

"Yeah, I'll be ready to go in a minute!" She called back glancing over her shoulder.

Largo calmly sipped his beer again, memories of Japan seemed to be coming back to him thanks to Colleen's questions. "I'll talk to you later Largo," she said. He nodded and went on staring into space.

"Maybe you can tell me more about Japan later," she added before walking off.

Boo squeaked as he tried to get Largo's attention again. He had another post-it in his hands and ready for Largo to read. Boo's small squeak was ignored as Largo put his arm on his desk and propped his head up on his hand. His eyes were still on the picture sitting there.

(_I wonder… if she's happy now.)_ Largo thought. He remembered all the good times in Japan, but with the good thoughts of the hard times came back too.

(_Women are the evil of the world. They have the hardest rules to play by and not enough save points in their games. Still…I did like the challenge. It's been a long time since any game presented a need for my skills…) _Largo sighed and finally gave Boo his attention.

The newest post-it note Boo held said "Why not go visit them?" Largo's smirk faded from his face.

"If I visit I might not be able to leave again. Besides I don't have the money to even buy a ticket back," Largo finished his second beer. Even the alcohol wasn't helping take the edge off of the memories. It wasn't pushing away his thoughts like it normally did, Largo had a feeling he was starting to get tolerant. Boo looked down, his small black eyes were filled with sadness and pity.

The small winged hamster quickly scribbled down another note. "Will you really let money keep you away from her?"

Largo glanced at the note and took a long sip of his beer. He paused for a moment before he answered Boo's question.

"She doesn't need me little dude. She let me leave without a second thought. We played a good game… but that game hasn't come to America yet," He said slowly.

That's when Largo's phone rang for the second time that slow day. He reached over lazily and picked it up.

"Just put the l33t machine down and step away, you unworthy, unl33t,… Piro?"


	3. Small Discoveries

"((Ahh! So wet!)) " Kimiko said to herself as she ran out of the rain and into her apartment.

Outside the water was pouring down from dark clouds over Tokyo that were almost black. It was only 6 o'clock but the city looked like it was the middle of the night. The overcast clouds just kept dumping water down on the city, causing people to run for cover or cling to umbrellas. Kimiko was one of these people; she had gotten off the train and made her way through the rain to get home. Kimiko sighed as she shook her head, trying to get some of the water to drip off her hair. She pulled the door shut behind her as she entered, leaving the rain behind.

"((That storm is huge,))" She muttered quietly as she closed her umbrella.

"((I'm home Erika-chan!))" Kimiko called out.

Another clap of thunder sounded outside and made Kimiko jump. The walls even shook with the force of the sound. Kimiko slid her wet shoes off with a squishing sound. She set her shoes beside the wall and walked into the apartment further.

She was still soaked from head to toe. Her "Sight" T-shirt was clinging to her body. Kimiko was happy that it was black and not a see through color. That would have been embarrassing to try and hide. Kimiko looked down at the pink skirt she had been wearing; it was dripping with water and drooping.

"((That umbrella wasn't very helpful…))" Kimiko said and she threw her keys down on a small table that was near the door. The small white table had a red ceramic bowl on it that was normally used for keys or anything small. She carefully set her semi-wet purse on the floor under the table. She opened the purse and pulled out a pile of soppy mail. She put it next to her keys.

"((I got the mail Erika-chan!))" She called again. It was then that Kimiko noticed that the apartment seemed rather quiet, even with the sound of rain pounding against the windows things were still virtually silent.

"((Erika…?))" Kimiko poked her head in the kitchen and looked around for her friend. Everything seemed dark.

"((Where is she?))" Kimiko's wet socks hit the floor with a squish as she walked around looking for her roommate. Kimiko looked in Erika's room, her own room, and she checked the entire apartment for Erika.

"((This is odd… maybe she left a message…))" Kimiko thought out loud. She finally ripped off her wet socks and threw them aside for the moment. She let the black shocks tumble on the hard tile floor. Kimiko felt a shiver run up her spine as her cold wet skin touched the even colder black tile. She felt goose bumps spring up on her arms and legs.

"((Aiie!))" Kimiko said rubbing her arms madly trying to make herself warmer. Kimiko flipped on a light in the living room as she walked back toward her purse. She picked up her mostly dry light pink purse and made her way toward the living room. Her damp feet made small pounding sounds on the hard tile. It was when her feet touched the carpet of their living room that the thumping of her footsteps stopped. Kimiko dug her toes into the warmer carpet in hopes to stop her goose bumps. She pulled out her call phone which was luckily dry. She opened her voice mail.

"((Three new messages…))"

"((He…hello Kimiko-chan. It's Piro... um... I hope I'm not annoying you with this message! I'm so sorry if you're doing something… I'm not trying to be a problem… I was just calling to wonder if you... umm… wanted to get some dinner tonight. We don't have to go out if you're tired… or if you have other plans… it's up to you. Haysaka-san can come too! We don't have to… If… if you get a chance… call me back.))"

Kimiko smiled as she listened to Piro's message. He always sounded scared to death when he asked her to go out. He was always so polite when he tried to ask her to go to dinner or a movie. Kimiko used to ask Erika to come with them, but Erika was blunt with her and told her that Piro mentioned her name so that he wouldn't scare Kimiko off.

Kimiko hoped one day he would get enough courage just to call it a date when they were together. She knew she couldn't ask him out, not without fainting. He might have still been nervous around her, but she was only a little better. Yet besides Erika, Kimiko considered Piro to be the closest person to her. She really needed him with all the attention she was getting from fans.

"((Next message…. Hey Kimiko, it's just me. I'm working late today; I could use the extra cash. I'll be home around 9:30, 10. Did Piro finally call you? I thought he was never going to dial your number. Have a good time.))" Kimiko smiled as she heard Erika's message.

"Next message… Oh… oh man! Is this really Kimiko Nanasawa's number! Dude! You're the best! You're sooo hot! Lets make love, hot stuff!" Kimiko blinked a few times as she listened to the message in English. She couldn't understand most of it, just a few works like "hot" and "love". She erased her messages and set her cell phone down. She'd call Piro back as soon as she got out of her still wet clothes; she was starting to shiver again.

There was a flash of blue light outside and a large crash. She ignored the sounds of screaming; even the cataclysm division has to work in the rain.

_(I wonder why Erika is taking over time… she hasn't done that in a long time. It's unlike her…)_ Kimiko thought absently.

She walked into her room and took off her wet clothes quickly. She watched the water run down her bedroom window as she changed into a pair of shorts she normally slept in. She also put on a baggy gray T-shirt and sighed.

_(I wonder who was calling me and speaking in English… maybe they had a wrong number? They said my name though…)_ Kimiko thought as she picked up her soggy clothes from the floor.

She walked down the hall from her room and threw her wet clothes in the bathroom sink; she would give them some time to dry before she put them in with the rest of the wash.

"((I have to call Piro-san back…))" Kimiko said as she picked up her cell phone again and plopped herself down on the light blue futon. She crossed her legs and started to dial his cell phone number. She made herself comfortable on the fluffy futon, Kimiko felt herself sink into the soft cushions.

Kimiko was about to push the send button on her cell phone when she heard the main line phone ring.

"((Eh?))" Kimiko said glancing at the phone that was on the coffee table in the apartment. Without hesitation she picked it up.

"((Hello!))" She said cheerfully. As she picked up the phone the street lamps outside finally came alive.

"((Kimiko-chan, is that really you!))" The voice on the other end of the line said happily.

Kimiko blinked a few times, "((Who is this…?))" She asked politely.

"((It's Tomoe, Kimiko-chan! Remember, we went to high school together!))" The female voice squeaked.

"((Tomoe-chan! It's been so long!))" Kimiko said laughing a little.

"((Oh Kimiko-chan, congratulations on your success with Sight! You've been in the news so much and I was listening to you on the radio too. I'm so happy you've done so well with voice acting!))"

"((Thank you Tomoe-chan. What have you been doing since high school?))" Kimiko asked.

"((Me? Well I went to college to try and become a chemist. Then I thought maybe I'd like to work more with people. I know it's nothing glamorous like what you're doing, but I enjoy being a nurse,))" Tomoe answered sweetly.

"((Nursing, that's great Tomoe-chan!))" Kimiko said striating herself on the futon.

"((Thank you Kimiko-chan… It's wonderful to talk to you, but I think I have the wrong number,))" Tomoe said as her thoughts became side tracked.

"((Wrong number… oh, are you trying to reach Erika-chan?))" She said.

"((Ah! Yes, I was supposed to talk with Hayasaka Erika,))" Responded Tomoe.

" Ah, well Erika and I live together. She's at work at the moment, " Kimiko said while trying to reach for the TV remote.

"((Oh, I didn't know that you lived together! Could you give her a message from Dr. Yamakagi?))" Tomoe said.

Kimiko blinked a few times as she stopped looking for the remote.

"((A message, sure that's not a problem,))" Kimiko said listening more closely now. She didn't think Erika had been looking sick. There had been no change in her roommate, everything was normal. Kimiko felt a worrying feeling starting to creep up in her.

"((Alright the message is that she should expect the baby around April 1st. Doctor Yamakagi is also performing the delivery,))" Tomoe said calmly.

Kimiko's eyes wide and her jaw hung open.

"((E…excuse me… Tomoe-chan…? What… Who's baby!))" Kimiko stumbled to speak. Another thunder clap outside didn't even make her twitch as she sat dumbfounded.

"((Eh? Didn't you know Kimiko-chan…? According to her file Hayasaka-san is almost four months pregnant,))" Tomoe said.

Kimiko felt her hands go weak as she almost dropped the phone. Her mind was numb and she felt her stomach do a flip.

"((I… didn't know Tomoe-chan… Are you sure it's really Erika-chan that is… that is…?))" Kimiko again felt words escape her.

"((Yes Kimiko-chan, I'm sure Hayasaka-san is pregnant. She had an appointment with doctor Yamakagi just yesterday,))" Tomoe answered Kimiko's question as best as she could.

"((Oh… I'll give her the message Tomoe-chan,))" Kimiko muttered.

"((Thank you so much Kimiko-chan! I have to make some other calls but, maybe we can talk later. We should have lunch together sometime, get caught up,))"

"((Yes… lunch sounds good,))" Kimiko said softly.

"((Bye Kimiko-chan!))" Tomoe chimed.

"((Bye... Tomoe-chan…))" Kimiko said and pressed the off button the on phone.

She leaned her head back on the futon and just stared strait forward at nothing. Her eyes studied nothing but the wall in her sights.

(_Erika-chan is… pregnant? How did this happen to her! Why didn't she tell me! Why…! Who did Erika…!)_ Kimiko was swimming in thoughts now. She didn't know what to do, or who to talk to. Erika wasn't going to be home till 9, Kimiko wasn't sure if she could wait that long to talk to her. This time a huge bolt of lightening cut through the sky and thunder shook the walls again.

Kimiko glanced down at her cell-phone. The bright screen glowed brightly and reflected in her eyes. Across the screen was Piro's phone number. She took a deep breath, picked up the cell phone, and pressed the send button. She held the phone up to her ear and listened to the quiet almost soothing ring.

"((Hello?))"

"((Piro-san… it's Kimiko. I need to talk to someone. What time can we go to dinner tonight?))" She asked calmly.

"((Whenever you want Kimiko-chan… I was just about to get off work,))" Piro answered.

"((I'll be ready if you want to come over soon,))" Kimiko said. She was still trying to calm her stomach which was still twisting into knots.

"((Sounds… good, see you soon then…,))" Kimiko could hear Piro's voice starting to waver a little.

"((Bye Piro-san…,))" Kimiko hung up the phone and let her lands fall into her lap holding her phone. She looked down and sighed again.

_(Erika-chan… why are you hiding things from me again? I… really want to help you if something is wrong. I hate worrying again.) _Kimiko thought quietly. She closed her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheeks.


End file.
